Nightshade
Rafaella "Nightshade" Diamond is a very beautiful reformed female jewel thief who works for Big Boss and is secretly in love with Mace. Nightshade was born into a rich family. She ended up disowned when she turned to crime stealing expensive and exotic jewelry for the thrill of it, not out of financial needs. She dearly loves her sister Kathleen and Nightshade warns Kathleen not to turn out like her older sibling. Big Boss described Nightshade as having refinement and class and even Mace admits that her crimes were delicate and efficient.She has a sense of honor and there are some moral lines she won't cross, especially concerning her sister and Mace. Character Highlights The Case of the Baffing Bugman The Case of the Missing Masterpiece The Case of Mace's Romance Big Boss orders Nightshade to steal charity money raised for the homeless at a ballroom party event for a lousy 10% cut. Nightshade refuses. So, Big Boss forces her to do it by having Buttons McBoomBoom kidnap her own younger sister Kathleen and frame Nightshade for it. Nightshade gets Mace to help her rescue her sister and thwart Big Boss' charity heist. That's when romance between Cop and Crook (Mace and Nightshade) begins to ignite and flare up starting with a special thank you kiss Nightshade blows to Mace from the precinct window. The Case of the Crooked Contest Nightshade & Ms. Demeanor were entered into a beauty pageant by the Big Boss in an attempt to steal the grand prizes. While their cohorts were getting caught or getting away, Nightshade tried to getaway with the loot, but were stopped by Mace, Mainframe and the other C.O.P.S. To her chagrin, she later learned that she would have won the contest, and would have been awarded the prizes had she not attempted to steal them. The Case of the Lawless Lady After a dinner date with Mace, Nightshade attempts to rob a big jewelry store guarded by a dog. Little did she know, that the store in question is filled with stolen jewelry. Those crimes were committed by the store's owner. Nightshade helps Mace & Highway catch the owner and return the stolen jewelry to their proper stores. However, since she had also planned to rob that jewelry store, she was arrested. This didn't stop Mace from proposing to Nightshade, to which she accepted. Bulletproof's end report does include the fact that Nightshade was considering reform. Gallery Nightshade-2.jpg Nightshade in The Case of the Crooked Contest.jpg The Case of Mance's Romance Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.13.07 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.13.40 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.20.28 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.36.35 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.41.28 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.42.00 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.42.01 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.42.04 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.42.07 am.png The Case of the Crooked Contest Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.55.52 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 7.54.46 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 7.54.47 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 7.54.56 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 8.02.34 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 8.02.36 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 8.02.37 am.png The Case of the Lawless Lady COPS - 60 - The Case of the Lawless Lady 02.jpg COPS - 60 - The Case of the Lawless Lady 04.jpg COPS - 60 - The Case of the Lawless Lady 07.jpg COPS - 60 - The Case of the Lawless Lady 08.jpg COPS - 60 - The Case of the Lawless Lady 09.jpg COPS - 60 - The Case of the Lawless Lady 10.jpg COPS - 60 - The Case of the Lawless Lady 11.jpg Nightshade's Video Highlights *The Case of the Highway Robbery *The Case of Mace's Romance *The Case of the Crooked Contest *The Case of the Lawless Lady Category:C.O.P.S. Characters Category:Crooks Category:Females